Tri-Core
was a 2nd Generation Object of unknown affiliation, specializing in naval battles and the drilling and transport of oil. It attempted to break through the Strait of Gibraltar.Heavy Object Chapter 2 Part 2Heavy Object Episode 4 Design The Tri-Core has an unusual appearance compared to other Objects. While other Objects have a characteristic giant armored sphere surrounding the JPlevelMHD reactor as the main body, the Tri-Core has three of these spheres. Each sphere is arranged such that they construct an equilateral triangle and straight line-shaped armored parts connect the spheres. It has special A-shaped floats and air cushion engines on the bottom of the Object allowing it to float on the water.Heavy Object Chapter 2 Part 3 The floats are 20m wide and 5m thick. The Tri-Core also has steel pylon-like shark anchors that are retractable like a police baton stuck straight down from each of the three sphere reactors. Their weight ensures that the giant Object will not roll onto its side.Heavy Object Chapter 2 Part 4 It has a hollow center area, similar to a pond. Because of its role as an oil drilling machine, the Tri-Core has several giant cylindrical tanks, giant cranes and storage buildings installed on its inner deck.Heavy Object Chapter 2 Part 5 Technology The Tri-Core floats using an air cushion engine and naval floats. It also uses a water jet for propulsion. Since it weighs so much it can only float 30 to 50cm above the water surface. The shark anchors it uses for balance also function as both suction tubes for the water used for the water jet and drainages. By changing the length of the shark anchors it can regulate its center of gravity and avoid capsizing.Heavy Object Chapter 2 Part 6 The Tri-Core is specifically meant to act as a mobile armored oil drilling facility and thus is equipped with everything necessary for drilling and storing oil from the sea. It also carries a complement of armed soldiers as security. Specifications *Class: Intercontinental Invasion Weapon Heavy Object Chapter 2 Pg.169, Object Profile *Type: 2nd Generation specialized for naval battles *Length: Approximately 180m *Armor Material: 2cm x 500 layers (Including welding impurities) *Propulsion Engine: Specialized float for naval combat and oil mining *Top Speed: 320km/h *Main Armament: Railguns x 3 *Secondary Armament: Laser beams and coilguns *Main Color: Grey Chronology Heavy Object The Tri-Core tried to break through the Strait of Gibraltar, transporting a large amount of oil it had drilled. After destroying the bases built by the Legitimacy Kingdom it began fighting the Baby Magnum, which had arrived late because it was being modified with naval floats.Heavy Object Chapter 2 During this battle, Quenser and Heivia, who had infiltrated its inner deck, detonated one of its oil tanks in an unsuccessful attempt to destroy one of its naval floats and sink it. When the Tri-Core began to win against the Baby Magnum by targeting and disabling its main cannons, Quenser once again jumped into the water to support Milinda and search for the Tri-Core weakness. Quenser realized that the Tri-Core hadn't turned left since the battle had started. After diving underwater he realized that one of the shark anchors used to regulate its weight had been tied up by the sea mine net deployed in the strait. While the mines couldn't damage the anchor, the net prevented it from changing length and restricted its movements. Quenser then proceeded to use his explosives to tie up a second anchor, which caused the Tri-Core to be destroyed by its own weight and sink to the bottom of the ocean. The Coming of Third Generation The Object designer Claire Whist had a talk with Quenser about the Tri-Core, revealing that it was being studied by top designers in all factions as the Object that might be the path to the 3rd Generation. Claire considered that the Tri-Core could be considered a 2.5 Generation.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 1 Gallery Tri-Core - Anime Design.png|The Tri-Core's anime design Tri-Core_Side.png|Side view of the Tri-Core Tri-Core_Bottom.png|Bottom view of the Tri-Core Tri-Core_Specifications.png|Tri-Core's specifications Trivia *The Tri-Core's affiliation is unknown and isn't speculated much on in the novel chapter in which it appeared, however in the anime, it is speculated to be from the Information Alliance.Heavy Object Episode 4 References Category:Objects